Typically, conventional network access devices—such as conventional residential gateways (“RGs”), conventional business gateways (“BGs”), conventional network interface devices (“NIDs”) or conventional enhanced NIDs (“eNIDs”), conventional optical network terminals (“ONTs”), conventional modems, and/or the like—provide both wide area network (“WAN”) interface and local area network (“LAN”) interface functions at the customer premises. Current standards developing organization (“SDO”) activities are focused on splitting the functionality between physical and virtual components of these access devices. What is not addressed, however, is turning these access devices into devices that can host virtual network functions (“VNFs”). To date, VNFs have only been explored as functions hosted in the service provider network.
Traditionally, the conventional NID translates LAN addresses and provides a gateway function to the WAN at the customer premises. This WAN-to-LAN conversion, which is conducted at the customer premises, results in the “Access” being identified as part of the WAN service (for example, “Internet Access”). Traditionally also, “cloud” services have been located at the Internet Core or on the WAN on the upstream side of the Access, and only associated with the customer as a standalone service. With the WAN/LAN interface functionality located at the customer premises, however, there is limited or no isolation between different services or between different types of services being transmitted to the customer premises over the WAN, which may expose the customer and/or any data being transmitted as part of the services to privacy and/or security issues.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing extension of customer local area networks (“LANs”) and/or implementing isolated service overlays over a network, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing extension of customer LANs at a provider network service point(s) and/or implementing isolated service overlays between the provider network service point(s) and each of one or more customer premises.